masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OperativeKlause
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Salarian page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 23:19, 27 October 2011 Lancer1289 Just wanted to note - I'm not trying to start an edit war or anything like that; I just un-did some of your reversions and put in my reasons for the changes. Most of it was just altering the wording so that it read more smoothly, or things of that nature. Please feel free to revert if you still think the edits were unnecessary By the way, even though I'm new here and all that, I have to say this wiki is looking pretty good. I edit Halopedia frequently, and most of the articles aren't quite as neat as this one's :As to the Collector General article, while there is some things that can't be undone, I still cannot understand why you removed valid information, twice. The sentence I'm referring to is "Like all Collectors, the General was a victim of Harbinger's Mind Control up until its race's extinction at the hands of Shepard and the Commander's squad." I cannot see a reason to warrant it's removal and the one you provided is inaccurate. The General controlled the Collectors, guided their actions, and followed the will of Harbinger. In addition, since it was controlled by Harbinger, and we know the Reapers slowly reshaped the Collectors to be their pawns, it is a valid statement. I also cannot see why "has a humanoid shape" was removed. That is describing a key difference and should be noted otherwise people might get confused if that is the first article they visit. Even if not, it still needs to be noted. :As to the Praetorian article, it's all about context, and in that context, they both mean the same exact thing. Therefore, switching one word, for one equally as valid, is generally not how things are done. I actually hear construction more than construct when describing things like that. Lancer1289 05:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) About the Citadel Tower edits: Could you clarify what you mean by "So what about addressing the rest of the issues?" I don't think I forgot to address any of the issues raised in my explanation for the reversion... It's not a big deal, of course, just wondering so I know what to include/leave out OperativeKlause 02:43, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Boris? If possible, can you explain where in ME3 you learned that Admiral Mikhailovich's first name is Boris? There's a discussion on the article's talk page about moving the article, and it's vital that we track this detail down. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Looks like someone beat me to it - honestly, I was about to go back and delete that, I thought I'd just goofed. OperativeKlause 21:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ? i dont really see the difference, since its just of its face. Geth VI and Legion are extrememly similar, and every pic I put up I had of it was taken down for some BS reason. awayorafk Yeah, they're visually almost the same - the only difference is that there's a holographic section of chestplate and shoulder on the VI, and in the photo, you can see that that the right section of chestplate is non-holographic. Really makes no difference to me, personally, but it'd probably just be best to put up a full-body image of the actual VI - that way, the visual differences would be apparent OperativeKlause 00:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC)